Am I Funny?
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Rima is worried about character changing infront of Nagihiko, fearing he will find her to be an embarrassment. What happens when his reaction doesn't match her expectations? Fluffy one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy~! n.n**

* * *

"Amu!"

The pink haired girl was so caught off guard that she dropped the tray of tea cups she was carrying, onto the floor.  
"What?" Amu screeched, looking left and right for the person who called her name.

She stopped when she spotted Rima running towards the table they usually sit at in the Royal Garden.  
Rima stopped and held the table for support while panting.

"Rima! What's wrong?" Amu asked her friend worriedly.

Rima, finally regaining her breath, sat on the floor and assumed her "ball" pose. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" She asked/shouted.

Yaya popped up from underneath the table, licking a lolipop. "What's the matter, Rima-tan?"

"Yeah, Rima. We've never seen you like this." Said Amu, slightly scared.

"Kusukusu is sick!" Rima said, still curled up like a ball.

Amu smiled softly and knelt down next to her friend. "Don't worry, Rima. She'll be okay."  
She said, placing a hand on Rima's shoulder.

Rima looked at her like "duh". "I KNOW she'll be fine. That's not what I'm worried about."

Amu and Yaya tilted their heads in confusion. "Then, what?" They asked in unison.

Rima sighed and got up. She sat down in her chair.  
"Ever since this morning, Kusukusu has been randomly character changing with me. It's like she can't control herself."

Amu's eyes widened. "I've never heard of something like that before! How many times have you character changed since this morning?"

"About three times. One time infront of my parents, second time on my way to school, and third when running here." Rima explained, covering her face in embarrassment.

Amu shrugged. "I don't see why you're so upset, though. The whole school has seen your character change before."

Rima glared at her. "Thanks for the reminder." She hissed.

Amu sweat-dropped and smiled apologetically. "Heh-heh...sorry."

"So why is Rima-tan so upset?" Yaya asked, now eating strawberry pocky.

"Because..." Rima whispered, blushing.

Amu stared at her for a few moments before it clicked. "Don't tell me..." She started, stifling laughter,  
"Nagi hasn't seen you character change before?"

yaya laughed loudly, only stopping when she started to gag on her pocky.

"It's not funny!" Rima exclaimed, bright red.

-_Ping_!-

Not again! Rima thought exasperatedly.

"Bala-Balance!"

Amu and Yaya fell off of their chairs, laughing crazily.

Rima stood, twitching and glaring at her 'friends'.  
"What am I going to do?"

**_-After School-_**

By the time school ended, Rima had character changed eleven times.

"That must be a new record." Rima mumbled bitterly, trudging home.

"What is?"

Rima froze, pure horror etched across her face.  
No, no, no, no, no, no! She kept screaming in her mind over and over.

She slowly turned around and saw her boyfriend staring at her curiously.

"H-Hi Nagi..." She trailed off, laughing nervously.

"Are you alright? You're acting funny." Nagihiko asked and held Rima's hand gently.

Rima blushed and looked away. "Nothing. I'm fine." She said.

"Can I walk you home?" The purple haired cutie **(A/N: I just had to say it. XD)** asked his blushing girlfriend.

At this question, Rima thought two different things:

YES! YES! YES!

And,

NOOO!

"Um, s-sure!" She replied, smiling sweetly, hoping with all of her might that she didn't character change on their way there.

It was nice and quiet as they walked in the direction to Rima's house, until she heard an annoyingly familiar-

-Ping!-

Rima's eyes widened and she quickly clasped her hands together, trying to refrain from striking her favorite pose.

Nagihiko, noticing her looking very stiff and worried, asked, "Are you okay, Rima-chan?"

Rima nodded stiffly. She felt her arms getting more tired by the second from forcing them to stay still.  
Finally, after another minute, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Bala-Balance!"

Once Rima was out of her random character change, she timidly turned to her boyfriend and saw he was staring at her blankly, though if you looked close enough, you could tell he was trying to hold back laughter.

Rima felt her eyes getting wet with tears, thinking Nagihiko would be embarrassed of her. She bolted home, blushing and crying slightly, leaving Nagihiko behind.

When she was about to turn the nob on the front door so she could enter, she felt a hand gently grad hold of her arm.  
"Rima, wait."

She turned around, still blushing bright red with tear-stained cheeks.  
"Why are you here? You probably think I'm a weirdo or something!" She whimpered.

Nagihiko quickly wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug and shook his head. "Rima. It's okay. I don't think you're weird.  
I thought it was cute." He said, chuckling slightly.

Rima pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. "Really?" She asked very quietly, feeling a smile slowly from on her lips.

Nagihiko nodded and held her again. "Yes. It's your dream. You love comedy, so you shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"So you're not embarrassed of me?" The 'Queen' asked curiously.

"Not at all."

Rima sniffed. "So...you think I'm funny?" She asked, blushing bright red again.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Absolutely hilarious."

* * *

**EEP! Don't you just wish you could huggle Nagi? XD**

**Heh-heh, sorry. I must learn to stifle my fan-girl-ness. n.n'**

**Review is you liked it. :)**


End file.
